So Much More
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: Korra doesn't think she deserves Asami, and Asami wants to help Korra. Little do they know, they're about to be more than friends. Angsty Korrasami, some smut. EDIT: Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'll try to update with a new chapter every 3 days or so!
1. Chapter 1

Oh man…

Oh _man_…

"Oh, Korra!"

Korra had just knocked on Asami's door that night. Evidently, she had just come back from an exclusive company-only big fancy do or something, since her butler wasn't answering and…

She was wearing _that_ dress.

"Come on in," the Sato heiress smiled and stepped to one side, allowing Korra to step inside.

"Hey, this might sound a little odd, but… can you undo these…?" Asami asked, closing the door behind them before turning away from the waterbender and lifting her hair up to reveal her bare back. "They're a little itchy."

The Avatar held back a small, aroused groan. "Y-Yeah, sure…" _Was she going to strip down? _Korra's hands shook slightly as she reached out, taking a quick deep breath before undoing the clasp binding that Agni-damned dress to her body.

Asami gave a deep sigh of relief that Korra couldn't help but feel _so_ turned on by. It almost sounded like…

"Thanks." The heiress interrupted her thoughts, stretching her arms towards the ceiling. The dress falling ever so slightly, displaying more of Asami's flawless skin.

"So…" Korra snapped out of her trance when Asami swiveled back to face her and folded her arms. "What did you want again, Korra?"

"I… Uh…" Korra was now red in the face. "_C-Can I use your shower!?_" Well, that wasn't what she _initially_ wanted, but now…

"Oh…" the taller girl chuckled. "Sure. Don't worry, you don't have to be embarrassed about asking me for anything." Asami then took Korra's hands in her own. _Why_, when her palms were already this sweaty from arousal?!

"I owe you _so_ much…" … How was she _real_?

Korra just nodded absent-mindedly, grinning. "Me too, Asami… Uh, but, I better go, wash up!" The Avatar gave an awkward laugh. "S-See you, after I wash up… Asami…" Backing up, the near-soaked waterbender almost hit the wall as she turned and made a run for the shower.

The door clicked closed behind her, and she looked around Asami's bathroom. Bright light bulbs lined the mirror and were accompanied by lavish wall decorations and detailed blue wallpaper. The room overall was very calming, the perfect setting for an evening shower. Or maybe something more… _Dammit, stop thinking about that!_

Korra shook her head violently. She had to get those thoughts out of her head. _This is her house, her shower for Raava's sake!_ After arguing with herself momentarily, she turned towards the mirror, glancing at her disheveled reflection. Loose strands of hair fell over her forehead, and her eyes were dark and tired from a long day of running around doing avatar business.

The click of another door closing jolted her. Asami had just entered the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom. _She must be getting ready for bed. _Korra thought to herself. _Does that mean…?_

An image crept into her head of Asami saying, "What? This is what I wear to bed," in a sultry tone, wearing black and red lingerie.

Then she heard the sound of something zipping. Or was it unzipping? It was followed by the soft crash of her dress hitting the ground.

_Oh spirits…_

Without thinking, Korra pressed a fingers between her legs, imagining the half-naked woman on the other side of the door.

"Korra?" She called from the other room.

This startled Korra to the point that she nearly slipped. She began to stutter, thinking of something to say.

"Korra, are you okay? Do you know how to turn on the shower?" Korra could hear her footsteps approaching the door.

"No no no! I'm fine, Asami, really… just… getting ready!"

"O-Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me!"

"I do need you…" Korra thought—no, she actually whispered that aloud. She cursed to herself, panicking.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Ju-just turning on the water!" She laughed awkwardly, feigning composure as she fumbled to the bathtub and reached for the knob. _Way to go, uh-vatar._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her heart pounded against her chest as she kicked off her heels. She undid the zipper on her dress and let it fall to the floor. The beautiful Avatar Korra was currently naked in her bathroom at this very moment. Just the image of her wet, steamy body…

Hmm…that was strange. Korra had been silent in the bathroom for quite a while. _I wonder if something is wrong…_

"Korra?" She called out.

There was stumbling on the other side of the door. No response.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"No no no! I'm fine, Asami, really… just… getting ready!"

"O-Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me!" She paused for a moment, listening to the silence. She heard a whisper come from the bathroom.

"What was that?" She called.

"N-nothing! Ju-just turning on the water!" Again, more stumbling. Asami was pretty confused, but she just shrugged it off. After all, Korra has been having a tough time adjusting back into the busy life of Republic City. She's been through so much, the poor thing. Asami just wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay.

She snapped out of her daydream, realizing she had spent that entire time standing in her bedroom half naked, and her legs were shaking. It was almost certain that Korra had disrobed at this point, and she was stepping into the bathtub. Asami imagined Korra's back muscles glinting in the heavy light of the bathroom, and guiding her eyes down her spine and right to her buttocks, drops of water running down her curves.

It took Asami a few moments to realize her fingers were running down her stomach.

The sound of water rushing out of the shower head snapped Asami out of her daze. _What was I doing…? Did I really…?_

Of course, the heiress _had _thought about it before, the sprawled, naked avatar showing Asami _every inch_ of her muscled body, beckoning to her.

What was she thinking? Korra is her _friend, _nothing more. "But I wish she was so much more," she caught herself whispering.

So much more than she already was. So much more than just a friend that she can give friendly hugs to. She wanted more than a friendly touch on the shoulder. She wanted to kiss her deeply, entangle her in the sheets and whisper her name into her ear as she came, to bite her collarbone and listen to her moan…

The next thing Asami knew, she was laying on the bed on her back, hand in her panties and swirling her finger around, and this time she didn't stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The water sprung out of the shower head and fell on Korra's hair in heavy beads. She sighed. Asami was so sweet, and she deserved someone who loved her. She didn't deserve Korra. She didn't deserve a girl who ran off for six months, abandoning her friends and family. But _damn it _she wanted her to love her. Yes, they were _just friends_, and that's probably all Asami would ever think of Korra. But what if Asami also had that faint flicker of passion towards her? What if Korra just stepped out of the shower at this moment and walked into Asami's bedroom, took her by the waist and kissed her deeply and lovingly? Then they'd spend the rest of the night together, entwined in each other's hair and fingers, laughing against their skin and placing kisses over their warm necks.

Korra opened her eyes and looked down. Her fingers were caressing her inner thighs, slowly moving closer…

_Shit. _Korra thought. _I'm in love._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami pressed her fingers into herself, imagining them as Korra's.

_Spirits…_ Asami thought. _I think I'm in love._

She tried so hard to keep her moans and cries in her throat, but the mere thought of Korra naked in the room next to her made the pulse between her thighs even stronger. Her hips rocked off the edge of the bed to increase the pleasure. The images in her head seemed so realistic she could almost taste Korra's lips on her own, and hear her moaning…

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the bathroom. Asami shot up and quickly removed her fingers from her panties. She hesitated to say something,

_Shit, I need to wash my hands._ But Korra was still in the bathroom. She faltered for a moment, listening.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A deep moan clawed at Korra's throat as she held her breath, pushing her fingers in deeper, envisioning the engineer's soft, delicate hands curling inside of her.

She was using every ounce of her energy not to scream out Asami's name. Long drips of water cascaded down her face and back, but she had no desire to clean her body at this point. All she desired at this point was Asami and her beautiful ebony locks.

Finally, she climaxed and the pleasure rippled through her thighs, then her stomach, and it then resonated throughout the rest of her body.

And then it happened, just at the peak of the orgasm. A loud, guttural moan loudly escaped her mouth. At this point, she didn't care. The pleasure was too much to handle, and she toppled backwards into the tub with a thud.

Panicking, she awaited Asami's call. But there was only silence. Maybe she left, and she didn't hear her moaning… Maybe.

Korra gulped.

Still no noise, except for the sound of water hitting the tub and shower curtain.

She was beginning to think she was in the clear. Gripping the edges of the bathtub, Korra pushed herself back up to her feet and turned off the water.

_Is she okay?_ Asami worried. After the sudden noise, there was a long silence.

She stood up and walked over to grab her bathrobe that was hanging on the wall.

_Gentle steps, Asami. I don't want to startle her._

Then, the sound of rushing water ceased. Asami stopped in her tracks on her way to the door. And she waited.

Moments later, Korra stepped out, sniffling, muttering, "Thanks," and made a beeline to the door. The heiress stared on, not knowing what to do or say.

She made her decision. Friend or more, Asami had to be there for Korra. She had to make sure she was feeling okay.

"Korra…" She began.

The avatar turned to face her with tired eyes, and a defeated face. The way Korra looked at her caused her lips to quiver slightly.

"I just…" She stuttered. Korra started to look a bit impatient. "I just want you to know that I want to help you.

Korra stared blankly at her, and said nothing. She turned and left the room, showing herself out of the mansion.

_You can't treat her like that. All she wants to do is help you and all you want to do is kiss her. You don't deserve her. And she doesn't want you. _The brisk Republic city wind met her face and chilled her tears.

"I'm sorry Asami." Wisps of her breath curled in front of her face and vanished into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nights like these Korra hated the most. Anticipating the usual clamor of party guests and clinking of glasses made her apprehensive, but at this particular time, she just felt _exhausted_ and wanted to continue lying in bed. Even the thought of having to make light conversation with strangers made her stomach churn. She just wished today would be over.

She thought about last night, at Asami's. What happened there was a mistake, and the dread tugged at her heart as she realized what the consequences would have been if she had gotten caught masturbating in her shower.

_She'd probably never speak to me again._ She didn't want to think about that.

After she got back to Air Temple Island late last night, she cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

There was a soft rap at the door. "Korra? Are you getting ready? Do you need any help?" It was Pema. She stood on the other side of the door, but didn't enter.

"Uhm, yeah." She called.

"Okay, just call if you need anything!" Pema's footsteps echoed down the hall until they were no longer heard.

She glared at her old dress that she used to wear at formal events. It's been three years since she last worn it, and since then she's lost a lot of muscle mass. It would be a miracle if it still fit her.

Sighing, she pulled the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. This evening was going to be extremely stressful, and she wasn't ready. Maybe if Asami were to…

No. She couldn't. Not after what happened last night. Asami probably didn't know about what she did in her bathroom last night, but there was still a chance that she did, and resented Korra. Or worse, Asami knew, and would _confront _her about it. Then she'd have to spill her guts out to her and beg for forgiveness. Then she'd never look at her the same way again.

She enjoyed being friends with Asami. And she didn't want to ruin that. Would kissing her ruin their friendship?

The blue dress challenged Korra, one she was very unwilling to accept. She glanced at the clock. There wasn't much more time left to get ready. She had to hurry.

Pulling off her tank top and throwing it on the ground, Korra said to herself, "I wish we could be more than just friends." Then she kicked off her pants and looked at the reflection in the mirror. The girl before her was covered in scars and her arms were smaller, her stomach softer, and her hip bones poked out.

_This isn't me._ She thought, running her fingers lightly over the flaws.

What would Asami think about her scars? Theoretically, if they ever "get together," would she appreciate them and love them as much as she loved the rest of Korra? Asami was a sweet girl, maybe she would.

Asami.

Korra closed her eyes and cupped her breasts, envisioning the heiress hugging her from behind and touching her, whispering into her ear that everything was going to be okay.

"Asami…" she breathed. And she breathed it repeatedly, enjoying the way her name rolled off her tongue. The imaginary feeling of Asami's hands on her breasts mesmerized her to the point where she completely lost herself in the thought. She didn't even realize…

"Korra?" The door opened.

_Oh no._

_Asami._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Good afternoon! Is Korra ready?" Asami called, walking up to the entrance of the women's quarters on Air Temple Island. She was pointed to the direction of Korra's room by a polite acolyte.

_It will be so nice to see her all dressed up. _She thought. She hadn't seen her in her formal outfit in over three years. Although, she was sure Korra wouldn't enjoy being around all these people so soon, and was probably going to stay close to her all night. And that was fine, Asami loved comforting Korra.

As she made her way down the hallway, she remembered the first time Korra showed her around, almost four years ago. The way she grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom…

But that was a long time ago.

She stood before Korra's door, hand ready to knock, but hesitated.

_She was acting pretty strange last night. I wonder what happened. I wonder if she knew what I was doing…_

It was silent on the other side of the door. Her hand lowered and she turned to leave. Perhaps she would come back later. She didn't want to bother her, after all.

Then she heard Korra say her name. She must've known she was here.

Upon opening the door, she heard her name again, but it had a different tone. Korra was half-naked in front of the mirror, touching her breasts and whispering her name.

"Korra?" She called.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later, Korra had finally calmed down. She was shaking and crying, unable to explain herself. Asami patted her back and told her everything was going to be okay. But as soon as she tried to explain, the avatar would start crying again.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. The warmth and pressure of another person's body was comforting, and Korra's heart rate began to decrease. She expected the hug to be shorter, but Asami continued to hold her.

"Korra, listen to me," she whispered into her hair. "Everything is alright, ok? You should try and get dressed, we can talk about it later."

"You hate me now, don't you?" Her tears stained Asami's lapels.

"Of course not-"

"We can't be friends now-"

"Korra, that's not-"

"I'm so sorry As-"

"Korra!" Asami pulled Korra out of the hug and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay. I promise." Her heart raced. She wanted to comfort the avatar, but the only way she could think was to kiss her on the lips, and that wouldn't be appropriate right now. Instead, she moved Korra's hair out of her forehead and placed a soft kiss.

Looking down at Korra with her tear-soaked cheeks, she smiled. Everything _was _okay.

Loose strands of hair fell back over Korra's forehead. Her bottom lip shivered as her eyes gazed back up to her friend. Both girls paused, thinking of what to say next and the best way to say it.

_I love you, Asami, and I can't help it. I'm so sorry. It's tearing me apart inside._

_I want to be with you, Korra, forever. But I'm so scared._

They opened their mouths to say something, when there was a knock on the door. Asami got up and answered it as Korra walked to the other side of the room to where her dress was hanging, wiping away her tears.

She could hear Asami speaking to someone, closing the door, and walking back over to Korra.

"They're leaving soon. Better get dressed. I'll help you with your hair." She smiled.

Three years ago, she was in this room pinning up Korra's long, beautiful locks, readying her for Jinora's ceremony. Everything was a blur from back then. It was difficult to remember everything else, since she remembered the dread and sorrow for Korra the most.

The worst part was Korra's eyes.

Before she confronted Zaheer, she recalled how _vibrant _her eyes were. Not just vibrant, but _alive_. Her eyes held her entire personality; the glints in her eyes moments before battle, the way they opened up when she was happy, and how they stiffen when she's making decisions.

Now, long past her traumatic experience, her eyes were still cloudy and dismal. They didn't _seem _like Korra's. They were lifeless, unmoving. Everything inside of her was almost destroyed. _She _was almost destroyed.

It could be another few years until Korra recovered. Even then, she wouldn't be the same she was before.

Asami ran a soft brush through Korra's hair, instantly straightening it. They remained silent for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

He went on.

And on.

And _on. _

_No one cares about your rude, old grandma._ Korra thought to herself, listening to Prince Wu from afar. He had told the same story over and over again to gain pity from all the attending aristocrats. Of course, Korra _did _care about the Earth Queen's untimely demise, but to be fair, she was _really _mean.

When Asami had seen people from her business that she needed to greet, she asked if Korra wanted to accompany her. But she didn't want her to get in the way of business, so she stayed by the refreshment table, awkwardly listening in on conversations.

She occasionally looked back at Asami to see if there was any chance that she would come back over to her, but she seemed engrossed in business. Her dress fit _very_ well, though. She has really amazing curves. And the way her soft, ebony hair fell down her back…

This was getting out of hand. She had to stop thinking about Asami like that, especially in public.

Maybe she just needed some fresh air.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She missed nighttime in Republic City. It reminded her of her late-night noodle runs with Bolin and Mako, and long drives with Asami. During the day, she was forced to be an adult and fix problems for people as the all-knowing avatar. But at night, she was able to be a normal teenager. She hung out with her friends, and periodically got into trouble, and then get criticized by Tenzin the next morning.

But that was a long time ago. Her friends were no longer teenagers, and neither was she. Everyone had grown apart, especially her and Asami.

"Korra?" Asami's voice called.

Her heart sank. This was it. She was going to talk to Korra about what happened.

"Hey." She rubbed her arms and exhaled deeply.

There was a short silence before Asami spoke up.

"Korra, there's something that I have to tell you." She expected the worst, but hoped for the best. "You deserve to be happy. No matter what."

Silence fell over the pair. Korra's heart pounded as she slowly anticipated what Asami was going to say. When Asami opened her mouth, however, nothing came out. But then her face softened.

She wasn't sure if she should tell her here, in the middle of the party, after all. Perhaps back at the mansion?

"Do you…" She stepped forward, towards Korra, but she still looked terrified, and she noticed her jaw was shaking, eyes shifting. "…Want to come back to the mansion with me? I just got these wonderful chocolates… I'm sure you'd love to try them."

Korra's shoulders dropped. What was Asami playing at? Chocolates? Was she serious?

She thought this would be Asami's confession. _Whatever. I could use some time away from Air Temple Island._

"Uh… sure." She muttered, shivering still.

They slowly walked back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the crowd dissipating was pleasing to hear. Everyone was finally going home, drunk and content with food. _That party was four hours too long, _Korra thought. Now she could finally go home and relax. _Oh, wait. Asami's. _At least she could relax with her, then.

"Korra!" Asami called out, quickly running up to her in her heels. "Are you ready for a night of fun?" She grasped Korra's arm and giggled.

_Oh, boy. Asami had wine again._

"Sure." Korra faked a smile.

"I'm sure we'll have a great time! It'll be like a sleepover!" Asami bent over into the Satomobile and tried to clamber in.

Korra's face went red.

Her hips were swaying, dress so short she could see her upper thighs. She was trying so hard to get into the car, but her hips still hung in the air. The dress outlined every curve of Asami's soft buttocks; it was so enticing. It took Korra a while to realize she was reaching her hands up and pressing them against her butt. She gasped, and accidentally pushed her into the car.

"Thanks for your help, Korra!" She giggled again. Her wine-drunk giggle was _so adorable_.

They set forth to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Being back at the mansion brought back the feeling of dread from her last visit. As the Sato-mobile pulled up to the front door, Korra exited and looked back. Asami's hand was extended, waiting for Korra to help her out. She grasped her hand and pulled her out, but when Asami tried to get to her feet, she lost her balance, and fell into Korra.

"I am so, _so _sorry! I shouldn't have had that extra glass of wine." She sighed, laughing. They entered the mansion.

Asami crashed onto her sofa with a loud exhale, and bent down to remove her heels. A butler came into the room and dropped off a large tray of expensive chocolates on the coffee table in front of Asami.

"Korra! Come sit! These are amazing." Her hand patted the seat next to her. She was beginning to sober up from the wine after the long drive back. Korra joined her on the sofa and watched Asami's delicate, slender hands pick a chocolate off of the tray. She moved it to her mouth and let it slip into her crimson lips. A satisfied moan escaped her, almost like…

"Asami…" Korra murmured.

"Please! Try one!" She grabbed another chocolate and faced Korra.

"Oh, no I-I'm fine, really." But she moved closer. And closer. Her hand bringing the chocolate to Korra's face. She could feel fire behind her cheeks as her fingers pressed it against Korra's lips, slowly parting them. But even after it had entered her mouth, Asami's fingers lingered, gently brushing the inside of her lip. Her face was different. There was a weird feeling looming about in the room, with Asami's mouth hung slightly open, transfixed with the feel of her lips.

"How is it?" She finally whispered, that strange look still on her face.

With the candy in her mouth, she was unable to speak, so she awkwardly nodded her head. It _was _delicious. But Korra didn't mean the chocolate. She began to wonder how the rest of Asami tasted…

"Korra…" Asami shifted closer to her. "There's something that I need to tell you. I couldn't tell you at the party because… well, because I didn't think it would be…_appropriate._"

_Oh no. Did Korra have something in her hair? _Her hand subconsciously brushed her hair, hoping to find the object.

Still, Asami shifted closer to Korra until their knees were touching. Then, Asami placed her hand on Korra's thigh.

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and began to open her mouth to speak. Korra, however, was panicking, and she was beginning to wonder if she should say something.

"Asami, I love you." She exclaimed, just as Asami was going to speak.

"Korra!" She gasped.

_That was a huge mistake._ Korra smacked herself in the forehead. Just like the debacle with Mako during her first month here- she didn't think before she spoke.

"Asami I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! If you don't like me back, then we can still be friends! Please!" It felt like Korra was on fire and in the middle of an earthquake. Her hands were shaking.

Suddenly, Asami lunged at Korra, hugging her, and digging her face in her neck. They pressed together, listening to each other breathe.

The heiress sniffled. "I love you too, Korra." She nuzzled closer to her.

_I can't believe it._ It was true. They were in love. _Together. _Right now, they were so much more than friends. Girlfriends? Lovers? Partners? It didn't matter. They were together now.

Nothing went through Korra's thoughts now. It was just her and Asami. Breathing together. Touching each other…

Then, Asami released herself from the hug and looked Korra in the eyes.

"I missed you so much." The heiress parted the hair out of the avatar's face.

"I missed you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a bit late to head back to the island, don't you think?" Asami laughed.

After their long embrace, they sat on the floor by the sofa and spoke extensively about their feelings for each other, and all the embarrassing things they've done to hide their feelings. The subjects were becoming more sexual in nature until…

Korra's heart raced. She recalled the incident in Asami's shower. Even though they were "together" now, she still couldn't bring herself to tell her. Looking at Asami's face, she knew she had something else to say, as well. Their fingers messed with the drinks in their hands awkwardly as the conversation dwindled and they had nothing left to say. Except that one thing.

The look on Asami's face made Korra think that Asami _knew _about what she'd done.

"It looks like we both have something to say. Would you like me to go first?" Korra said nervously.

Asami was surprised that Korra was taking action this time around. She curled her lips into a sweet smile and nodded lightly without saying a word.

"Okay, look…" She took a deep breath. "Last time I was here- at your mansion- er- when I was taking the shower…" Her words were jumbled as she got closer to revealing what she had done. "I got a little…_excited_." She flinched, waiting for Asami to ask what "excited" meant. Instead, she just raised her eyebrows in anticipation. Korra sighed. "I _masturbated _in you shower. T-To you." She was so embarrassed. She had just gotten the girl of her dreams, and she had to screw it up.

Then, Asami began roaring with laughter, and she fell on the floor, almost in tears.

"A-Asami!" She picked up Asami's drink so she didn't spill it.

"Korra!" She got up and hugged her. Why was she laughing? What's going on? "It's okay! I was wondering what you were doing in there anyway…" Her voice seemed… sexy? Was she turned on?

"Y-You were?" She was shocked.

"W-Well yeah." Asami giggled. "I mean, _I _was doing something, too…" She trailed off.

"You… you did?"

"Mhm." She inched closer to the avatar and whispered to her, "I masturbated to you, too."

Korra was surprised, but Asami was willing to take this conversation further.

"What did you think about?" Her hands were now on Korra's shoulders as her lips brushed against her ear. She kept on trying to press her body closer.

"I- uh… j-just you…"

"Just me? What was I doing to you?" She teased.

Dammit, she was persistent. Korra was wondering how explicit Asami wanted it.

"You… were touching me." Korra replied breathlessly as her girlfriend's hands traveled down to her chest.

"Mmm…" Asami moaned into her ear as she brought herself as close as she could to her.

They became silent again. Asami was in a stir and Korra was confused as to what to do next. The two women were still in their evening gowns, their dresses barely covering their thighs.

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and placed her hand on her thigh. Then she looked up at her new girlfriend. Her fingers began to trail closer and closer…

Korra shivered. This was what she had always dreamed of. Her and Asami. Together. Soon, she hoped, they would both be naked, clinging to each other and moaning into each other's faces as they climaxed. And they were getting closer to that as Asami's fingers reached the hem of Korra's dress, pushing it upwards slowly.

Her lips brushed against Korra's neck as her fingers trailed up past the top of Korra's tights and against her soft skin. They were both on edge. Could this be it? They both wondered.

Suddenly, the sharp tone of the phone echoed throughout the living room, snapping them both out of their daze and causing them to scramble to the phone.

It was another business call. Asami had to take it.

She pressed her palm to the speaker of the phone and whispered to Korra. "You can go up to the bedroom and put on some pajamas. I'll be right up." She turned back to the phone and proceeded with the other conversation.

Without another word, Korra headed up the stairs. Once she was in the room, it all came back to her. The rush of pleasure she had in the shower was now enhanced with the excitement that Asami was doing the same thing at the same time in the other room. Tonight was definitely going to be her lucky night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry that took so long. Did you find any pajamas?" Asami returned to the room and immediately unzipped her dress and dropped it to the floor. Korra stared on in amazement. Her girlfriend had a really nice choice in underpants.

"Uh, yeah. Is this ok?" Korra held up a tanktop and a pair of shorts.

"Definitely! You'd look great in shorts." She winked and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. Korra stood there, wide-eyed.

'_You'd look great in shorts'_? Apparently, Korra was going to have to wear shorts more often.

She wondered what Asami wore to bed. Perhaps it would be some expensive lingerie. Or a beautiful silk nightgown. Maybe nothing at all. She was a very elegant woman, after all.

When Asami came out of the bathroom, Korra was surprised. A pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. For some reason, that looked sexier than all the previous options. Asami really _could _pull anything off and still make it look sexy.

They clambered into bed together and got under the covers, Asami turning the light off.

"Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight… Asami."


	5. Chapter 5

It was _so hot._

Korra sweating. Her wet skin stuck to the sheets. She breathed heavily.

_Seriously, why does she have three blankets? It's boiling in here. Why isn't her window open?_

Asami was facing away from Korra, fast asleep. In fact, she was even snoring slightly. Her winding ebony locks were scattered on the pillow.

_How could she sleep like this_? _This was insane._

It would be surprising if Korra were to actually fall sleep under these conditions. If only she could turn on a fan or open a window, or _anything. _But she didn't want to wake Asami, so she had no choice but to accept her fate.

The heiress mumbled in her sleep, and quickly turned over, facing Korra. Strands of her hair was covering her face, and falling into her agape mouth.

_Dammit, she's even cute when she sleeps. _Asami Sato was flawless.

Korra shifted closer to her, burying her face in her hair. It smelled like summer. She brought her hand to Asami's arm and caressed it gently, trying not to wake her up. But she wanted to feel her… to _kiss _her.

A small groan came from Asami as her relaxed breathing was interrupted, and she was awake.

"Korra." She mumbled and nudged closer to her. Soon, their arms were wrapped around each other, gently snuggling and breathing in the other's scent. Asami smelled like summer and rainy breeze, and Korra smelled like fresh laundry and antiques.

Neither of them wanted this night to end. They had hoped for this very moment since they met. And now, here they were, embracing each other. It almost seemed as though nothing else could ever go wrong, and nothing would ever hurt them again.

Even though her new girlfriend was sweaty, she didn't want to move, for fear of disrupting her. On top of that, her arm was falling asleep underneath Asami's waist. Her other hand entangled itself in her long, jet black hair and brushing it out of her face. The blue glow of the moon shining through the window illuminated her flickering eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm…" Asami groaned as she tightened her arms around Korra. "Thanks for snuggling with me." Her voice was groggy and slow. It was _so cute._ She closed her eyes again.

Korra could feel fire burning beneath the skin of her face, and her heart raced as she started to think about what to do next. Should she kiss her? If so, where? Should she nuzzle her neck with her face, or press her face into her chest?

Every imaginable scenario raced through her head. Tonight could either end up with them on opposite sides of the bed, turned away from each other for fear of awkward interaction, or they could be nude, pressing their warmth together and soaking in each other's pleasure.

But instead of making any move, Korra remained still, her heart beating in anticipation.

Asami groaned again and lazily pressed her lips against Korra's silky cheek. They moved their bodies closer to each other, hands were beginning to gently rub up the other's shirt…

A brisk expulsion of breath from Asami's mouth caused her to clench more seriously against her girlfriend. The touch of her skin alone sent her wild. For years, she's wanted to do this. She's held back so much, and now it was all happening, right now, right here…

Their hands continued to explore backbones, ribs, shoulder blades, stomach… chest…

Asami was the first one to reach unexplored territory: the bony center of Korra's chest. The tip of her middle finger smoothly caressed the bone, feeling the racing heart beneath. Her girlfriend's breath shook as her knuckle brushed against the curve of her breast, searching for the peak. Her breath turned into low, soft moans as she took the sensitive nib between two fingers, massaging it lightly.

It was music to her ears. The way she took in her breath through her teeth, and exhaled in a throaty moan.

Then it was Asami's turn to moan. The tip of Korra's thumb brushed over the tip, then back down again. Once they had a taste of each other's pleasure, they implemented their other hands to do more.

Korra's cheek rested on Asami's, both of their mouths open, breathing heavily. She wanted to taste her _so badly_.

Her nose skimmed Asami's face until it met hers, and their lips met in a warm, wet, embrace. It was tame at first, then they opened their mouths and their tongues clashed.

Their desires became insatiable, and soon, clothing was removed. A satisfied sensation overcame their bodies as the two women's skin touched. The feel of Korra's breasts on Asami's was astounding.

Years of pent up frustration and lust was released in a series of heavy breathing, hair grabbing, and fingers digging into skin. They were all over each other, and they couldn't get enough. Up to this point, either woman was too timid to reach south. But their craving for each other was staggering, and they couldn't hold back any longer.

Asami trailed her middle finger down Korra's side, down to her hip, and over her thigh. Korra's legs parted, allowing Asami to move further as Korra's hand grazed the back of her thighs. Once Asami reached its destination, she rubbed at her folds gently and moving slowly.

With bated breath, Korra awaited penetration. She was now touching Asami's pubic area, lightly teasing, as well.

"…'Sami…" Korra whined into her girlfriend's ear.

"Korra…" They stopped and parted their kiss to look each other in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
